my life is miserable
by parsis
Summary: noctis is a studen at the sanctum academy, and a l'cie at the age of five, no friends, no girlfriend, no clue about his focus, high demanding expectation, paparazzi, etc, My life is miserable.


Long ago human live peacefully in Gran Pulse, with the help of fal'Cie. fal'Cie, mechanical beings with godlike power, each based around a crystal and created by a god-like figure called the Maker. The fal'Cie is responsible for providing light, water, food, and all daily need to the people. Each fal'Cie handles a specific task, Both people and fal'Cie live in harmony.

That is until the War of Transgression, 400 years ago a certain fal'Cie named Barthandelus went wild and causing rangarok with the help of his servant, these servants are called l'Cie. l'Cie, are branded with a symbol representing their fal'Cie and are given a "Focus" a task to complete. If the l'Cie complete their task in time, they are transformed to crystal and gain eternal life, otherwise they become mindless monsters called Cie' l'Cie are not explicitly told their Focus, but are instead given visions that they must interpret.

Rangarok, the end of everything, is Barthandle l'Cie focus. To make a rangarok, l'Cie are bless with the power of magic, these are needed in order to slay the sleeping fal'Cie Orphan, who keeps Cocoon a massive artificial sphere that floats above Pulse's surface. Slaying the fal'Cie Orphan will result in the destruction of both Cocoon and Gran Pulse.

While Barthandle keep making more l'Cie to slay Orphan, the others fal'Cie have given the humans advanced technology, including flying airships and mechanical creatures, to fight back Barthandle, some are even making their own l'Cie, but without the fal'Cie Leader, Orphan, things seems to goes as Barthandle way.

Fortunately the great War of Transgression had cause Orphan to awake, with the Orphan l'Cie help the rangarok was prevent, And Barthandle was put to sleep however even with putting Barthandle to sleep, his remaining l'Cie still trying to complete their focus , and his other l'Cie whose transformed to crystal are awake and give yet another task to complete.

Upon fearing the rangarok, humans left Gran Pulse and stay in Cocoon, protecting the sleeping Orphan and his crystallized l'Cie from Barthandle evil plan. 400 years past and human still fear Barthandle and his l'Cie, Barthandle l'Cie had haunt Cocoon for many years but of course Cocoon wont just sit idly and watch, fal'Cie kujata, Eden, and Anima with their chosen l'Cie fight and protect Cocoon.

These day l'Cie treated as a "child of god" "hero" and so on the population of a l'Cie in Cocoon is about 30%, 25% of them are still in high school too, this children's are treated with special care, while the adult have a high rank position in the army.

My name is Noctis, I'm a l'Cie and a student in the Sanctum academy. I become a l'Cie when I was 5, which is uncommon, normally one become a l'Cie at the age of 10-31, those who become a l'Cie are force to attend the Sanctum academy, since they have no control of their magic power yet, they must stay and be protected until they manage to control it, or something dangerous like explosion, earthquake, etc my happen. But there still normal human who goes to that school thou, I don't know why they allow it, but doesn't it scare them that a new born l'Cie might just run wild

And since I turn l'Cie at five, I have cause a lot of trouble for the school, funny enough I haven't turn into a Cie'th, I have my focus but I didn't remember it since I was only a kid back there, I don't even recall any of my childhood memory. Time pass and I turn 17, yet nothing happen to me, the Sanctum government and the Army trying to figure out my focus but still found nothing.

My power where also different from the other l'Cie, I was consider to be the powerful l'Cie after the Orphan l'Cie that is, and somehow everybody treated me like a prince, thanks to my Father influence and to make things worse, kujata, Eden, and Anima were not my fal'Cie, since the mark was different from the others, some thought that I was the Great fal'Cie Titan l'Cie, or Orphan! Worse of all Barthandle! For crying out loud! The damn fal'Cie is fast as sleep how could I be their l'Cie

My life is miserable, I have no friends, no girlfriend, no clue about my focus, the paparazzi after me, I lose my childhood and teenager life, the expectation from people around me are too damn demanding and the army is also keep a close watch on me, since my fal'Cie identity is not clear yet. Some life… thanks to this kind of treatment my personality become cold, quite, rude guy. This personality is the best to drive out the paparazzi, and those demanding old man


End file.
